Various electronic units 100, such as an ECU (electronic control unit) of a type shown in FIG. 21, have conventionally been used as connectors provided in automobiles and the like (PATENT DOCUMENT 1).
As shown in FIG. 21, the electronic unit 100 includes a case 101, a wiring board 102 provided in the case 101, and a connector 103 mounted on the case 101. The connector 103 includes a housing 104 mounted on the case 101, and a plurality of terminals 105 provided in the housing 104. The housing 104 is configured as an element separate from the case 101. Electronic components 106 are formed on the wiring board 102. The electronic components 106 are electrically connected through the terminals 105 to their counterpart terminals. An electrical connector as a counterpart of the connector 103 is mated with the connector 103, so that the electronic unit 100 is electrically connected through the counterpart electrical connector to a wire harness provided in an automobile or the like.
As another type, for example, as shown in FIG. 22, an electronic unit 110 in which the housing 104 of the connector 103 and the case 101 are integrally molded is disclosed (PATENT DOCUMENT 2).
Citation List
Patent Document
PATENT DOCUMENT 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-92652
PATENT DOCUMENT 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. H 11-284386